The Agent And I
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Joint fic with DrKerryWeaver Chandler's an FBI Agent and has to protect Monica... will their relationship remain professional. CM...Please read and review!


**Hey! Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a while but that because I lost all my fics when my computer blew up! I'm working on re-writing the chapters I've started. **

**Now, I'm probably going to cause myself more trouble by starting a new fic but couldn't help it! This is something I'm writing jointly with DrKerryWeaver…So I hope you like it! **

**Right, this is an AU fic! Monica knows Rachel and is Ross' sister…. Chandler knows Joey and Phoebe (Who are married) **

**And just so you know I'm know hardly anything about the NYPD or FBI so sorry if anything is wrong or anything….**

**Anyway, I hope you like this….please review and let me know! **

**Enjoy! **

**The Agent And I **

**The Beginning:**

Chandler read through the file once more before closing it just as they pulled up outside a house on Long Island.

"You ready to do this?" Kip asked him, turning off the engine.

"Yeps, sure...lets go..." Chandler nodded and they both jumped out of the car.

Chandler had joined the police as soon as he was old enough and was quickly working his way upwards and was currently an agent in the FBI...he was working on a new case with one of his best friend, Kip Kingston...Jack Geller own a number of large successful restaurants all over the world and was a self made billionaire.

Recently he had started receiving threats, demanding money from him by a mystery person...at first he took no notice them but strange things started to happen...it freaked him out, so he took his wife Judy and they are currently.

They had left their children, Ross and Monica at home because he wasn't sure how serious all this was and didn't want to worry them... but last week Ross surprised his girlfriend Rachel with a holiday...3 weeks in Miami...leaving Monica home alone... then Jack started to receive treats against Monica's life and he finally decided to call the police after there had been a break in and the house was trashed but nothing was taken. After finding out all the details the case was handed over to the FBI

.Chandler tucked the file under his arm and knock on the door, a second later a young woman, around his age opened it and Chandler was taken back for a moment before he managed to get control over himself.

"Uh, Hello...Monica Geller?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm Monica Geller…." She nodded nervously. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Bing and this is my partner Agent Kingston…." Chandler informed her as they both quickly flashed their badges. "We're here about the threats you've been receiving."

"Oh, right…." She nodded slightly, unsure about it and didn't like to talk about it. on in."

"Thank you…." He smiled politely and stepped into the house with Kip following.

She led them into the living room before turning around to face them. "So, uh….what do you wanna know?"

"Well, we've already been informed on the main events…Really, all we need to know from you at the moment is do you have any idea who would be behind this?" Chandler questioned.

"No….I can't think of anyone who would want to do this to my family…" She said quietly, looking down at her hands whilst trying to hold onto her emotions.

Chandler nodded sympathetically as Kip was writing everything she said down in his notebook.

"Okay, well, since your parents went away, your father hasn't been threatened directly so we're not sure if the people behind this actually knows where he is as they've only made contacted via email….." Chandler informed her. "And your brother hasn't been contacted at all….However, we believe that you maybe in a lot of danger staying here…."

"Okay, so…uh….so what am I meant to do?" She asked, worried.

"Well we have a house set up….its surrounded with CCTV cameras and security alarms plus someone will stay with at all time…." He explained.

She was a little uneasy at staying with some guys who she didn't know but knew she would be in more danger by staying where she was.

"Okay, I guess I'll go grab some clothes and stuff…." She said softly.

"Great…." He flashed a smile. "Oh and just so you know that even though we're not sure if the whereabouts of your family is known all your family is being kept safe…."

"Okay, thank you…." She replied, slightly relieved that her family were okay.

"Do you mind if we have a quick look around?" Kip spoke for the first time. "Just to check everything once more….someone might have missed something."

"Um, yeah sure…." She nodded before heading up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Don't you think it's weird that they're only targeting Monica?" Chandler said to Kip as they both looked around. "I mean before Jack Geller left the country, they only contacted him….and from what we know, they're quite clever so they must know where he's gone and the same with the brother….."

"Maybe they are trying to get to Geller through the girl…." Kip suggested, looking through some paper but not finding anything interesting.

"Yeah maybe…." Chandler replied but not completely convinced.

Monica finished packing and sat down on the edge of her bed. Tears filled her eyes as she started to think about what was happening. She couldn't believe it, she'd never been so scared in all her life…. And none of her family were there to help or protect her….even her best friend wasn't there.

She sighed and stood up, looking at her reflection in the mirror and tried to fix her make-up that had been smudged before heading back downstairs.

"You ready?" Chandler asked, seeing her coming down.

"Yeah, I guess…." She said quietly.

"Okay…." He looked at Kip to see if he was ready to leave and continued when he nodded. "Let's get going…."

"Okay…." Monica adjusted the bag in her hand and turned to leave.

Chandler took her bag from her hand and gestured for her to lead the way. Kip saw this and rolled his eyes…. Chandler was his best friend and a great guy and a good cop but he always did that bit extra for the victims like always being nice, sympathetic, helpful, reassuring…whilst Kip just tried to do the job as fast and best he could and didn't normally didn't leave a lot of time to be nice to everyone he met…and he didn't really care…he didn't know them….they were just jobs to him.

Chandler followed Monica out to the car, opening the back door for her before getting in himself whilst Kip jumped into the drivers seat.

"Thank you…." Monica smiled at him slightly. She was beginning to find herself liking Chandler….He was kind and a gentleman and was really attractive with beautiful blue eyes. She knew she shouldn't be thinking those sorts of thoughts after all she was just another case to be solved to him. She sighed and looked out the window, watching her house disappear into the distance.

No one spoke as they drove into the city…Kip was thinking about his date that night. Whilst Chandler looked through the case file one more time, hoping to find something he missed.

Chandler glanced over at her for a moment, seeing her staring out of the window before he broke the silence.

"We're almost there…."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak without starting to cry. Within minutes they had pulled outside a small house but it was nothing like what the Geller owned.

"Right, lets get inside before someone sees us…." Kip said, getting out the car and moving towards the front door leaving Monica and Chandler to follow.

Chandler took Monica bag again and led her inside the house; she turned and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you…."

"No problem…." He told her. "Just doing my job."

The first thing Monica noticed once they stepped into the house was how untidy it was.

"Needs a woman's touch…" She commented, running a finger over the table, getting a hint of dust on her finger.

"Huh?" Chandler looked at her.

"The house…" She explained. "It needs a woman's touch."

"Oh right…." He shrugged slightly, looking around.

"Its sort of a habit of mine…." She told him. "I like things clean."

"Okay….well it doesn't bother me if you wanna clean the place…."

"Thanks!" She smiled her real smile for the first time.

"Okay, you can stop thanking me for everything…" He told her. "Like I said, I'm just doing my job….I get paid for it."

"Sorry, I guess I had a good upbringing…." She joked.

Chandler laughed and shook his head. "I'd better go and check on what Kip is up to."

Monica nodded and once Chandler was gone she started to look around and clean. She always felt better when she cleaned….and she needed to feel better.

A few minutes later Chandler came back in. "We've checked the house out and everything seems safe so you can get settled in."

"Okay, great….Than…." She started but stopped remembering what he had said before.

Chandler laughed slightly knowing what she was going to say. "You're welcome….again."

She smiled at him again. "So, uh…where's my room?"

"I'll take you up…." Chandler told her, heading towards the stairs, grabbing her bag.

"Okay…." She nodded and followed himself upstairs.

"You can have this one…." He said, opening a door…it was quite small but cozy…there was a single bed with a small bedside table next to it….there was also a closet and a desk. "Sorry, it's not very big."

"That's okay…I sort of like it…" She assured him.

"Okay, great….I guess, I'll let you get unpacked and stuff…." He replied. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okay…." She answered.

She watched him leave before dropping onto the bed and once again her eyes filling with tears.

When Chandler got downstairs, he saw Kip sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels.

"Make yourself at home…." He quipped.

"Thanks…" Kip smirked, setting his feet up on the coffee table.

"What time you leaving tonight?" Chandler asked, dropping down next to him knowing he was looking after Monica alone that night.

"Trying to get rid of me already…" He teased, glancing at him quickly before looking back at the TV.

"No…why would I?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed how hot she is!"

"Yeah, whatever Kip…."

"What's with you?" He asked. "The jokester has no comeback."

"Haha!" He rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, I think I'll go…. You scare me when you act normal…" Kip throw him the remote.

"I'm working….I'm just doing my job!"

"Yeah, yeah…I know…." He replied. "I'll see you later….call me if you need me…"

"Yeah okay, have a good night…"

"You too…" He winked suggestively before heading towards the door.

Chandler sighed loudly and leaned back against the couch, wondering how long this case would last.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
